pulsar124fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hardware h1.3/@comment-30286749-20161125142737
Thanks for fast reply but file loaded it fit but I had others errors in it so after upload nothing happen to the hardware. this what I got as errors: I had the same errors before I try 1.16 few days ago so the errors are not because of the change that I made to your instructions. In file included from C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\stacker.ino:40:0: sketch\pcd8544.h:18:14: warning: extra tokens at end of #ifndef directive #ifndef __AVR-GCC__ ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\calibration.ino: In function 'void calibration()': C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\calibration.ino:18:22: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings letter_status("C"); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\calibration.ino:33:22: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings letter_status("C"); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\calibration.ino:49:22: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings letter_status("C"); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\calibration.ino:72:22: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings etter_status(" "); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\camera.ino: In function 'void camera()': C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\camera.ino:21:24: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings letter_status(" "); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\camera.ino:26:24: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings letter_status("S"); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\camera.ino:87:26: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings letter_status(" "); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\initialize.ino: In function 'void initialize(byte)': C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\initialize.ino:16:29: warning: large integer implicitly truncated to unsigned type -Woverflow keypad.setHoldTime(1000000); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\keypad.ino: In function 'void process_keypad()': C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\keypad.ino:113:28: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings letter_status("B"); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\keypad.ino:248:46: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings display_comment_line(" Going to P0 "); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\keypad.ino:270:48: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings display_comment_line("2-points stack"); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\keypad.ino:275:48: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings display_comment_line("Bad 2 points! "); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\keypad.ino:487:52: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings display_comment_line(" P1 was set "); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\keypad.ino:500:52: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings display_comment_line(" P2 was set "); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\keypad.ino:507:52: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings display_comment_line(" Going to P1 "); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\keypad.ino:514:52: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings display_comment_line(" Going to P2 "); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\keypad.ino:531:38: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings letter_status(" "); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\keypad.ino:536:38: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings letter_status("S"); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\keypad.ino:572:56: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings display_comment_line("2-points stack"); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\keypad.ino:578:54: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings display_comment_line("Bad 2 points! "); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\keypad.ino:607:54: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings display_comment_line("1-point stack "); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\keypad.ino:799:50: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings display_comment_line(" Paused "); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\keypad.ino:800:30: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings letter_status("P"); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\keypad.ino:806:50: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings display_comment_line("Stacking abort"); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\limiters.ino: In function 'void limiters()': C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\limiters.ino:39:22: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings letter_status("B"); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\limiters.ino:40:42: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings display_comment_line("Hit a limiter "); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\limiters.ino:121:28: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings letter_status("B"); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\misc.ino: In function 'void stop_now()': C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\misc.ino:355:22: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings letter_status("S"); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\misc.ino: In function 'void read_params(int, byte)': C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\misc.ino:583:39: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings display_comment_line("Read from Reg"); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\misc.ino: In function 'void save_params(int, byte)': C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\misc.ino:600:38: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings display_comment_line("Saved to Reg"); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\status.ino: In function 'void display_status_line()': C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\status.ino:255:20: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings letter_status(" "); ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\status.ino: In function 'void display_current_position()': C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\status.ino:431:16: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings g.rev_char = " "; ^ C:\Users\joebe\Downloads\stacker_v1.16\v1.16\stacker\status.ino:433:16: warning: deprecated conversion from string constant to 'char*' -Wwrite-strings g.rev_char = "R"; ^ Sketch uses 28,844 bytes (89%) of program storage space. Maximum is 32,256 bytes. Global variables use 1,494 bytes (72%) of dynamic memory, leaving 554 bytes for local variables. Maximum is 2,048 bytes.